Waiting for New Year
by philia110
Summary: Four often called gay by his best friend because he allegedly had no interest in a girl. But who would have thought if the feeling of his interest that can only be expressed after receiving the news about the relationship of someone who has run aground. Waiting for the new year was a silent witness. Fourtris!


Waiting for New Year

Modern day – AU

Summary: Four often called gay by his best friend because he allegedly had no interest in a girl. But who would have thought if the feeling of his interest that can only be expressed after receiving the news about the relationship of someone who has run aground. Waiting for the new year is a silent witness.

Disclaimer: the characters belong to Veronica Roth. Four belong to Tris and Tris belong to four. They belong to each other

Enjoy

"So, when are you going to invite Lauren going on a date?"

One question from Zeke makes four people who were busy eating their lunch together frowned. He just tapped his fingers on the desk, smiling grimace, showing rows of teeth and wait for the answer. Unfortunately, the young man who was asked instead looked away and then back spooning his soup.

"Oh Four, I've been trying to think that you are not gay." Uriah said it innocently, inviting glance of the eye of some visitors who happened to hear.

"What do you mean?" Four clearly do not like being called gay just because he never had any interest in dating girls on campus. He kept stirring the soup.

"You never stole a glance at the girl." Uriah adds to the reason, Four immediately glared.

"But that doesn't mean I am a gay, damn you." Throw a spoon until there are a sauce spots on Shauna's finger.

"Four! You pollute my finger! "Shauna immediately protested.

The only thing that Four can do is grab a tissue and wiped Shauna's finger. Shauna still grumbling, but Four just silences as if his ears are deaf.

"Four, don't spoil the other girlfriend, Shauna had to clean her own hands." Protests Marlene and immediately rewarded with a hiss of Shauna.

"She's jealous because Uriah never wiped her finger," Shauna said with a chuckle.

"I've licked her finger. Lick it until clean. "Uriah responded with a vulgar phrase that instantly made Marlene smile shyly."Don't underestimate our relationship."

"Maybe Lauren will be the happiest girl if she was going out with you." Said Shauna

"I've said many times that I don't like Lauren." Answer Four upset

"Then, who do you like?" Asked Zeke curious

"No one" Answer Four cool.

"So, you're gay." Zeke and Uriah did high five each other

"Whatever! Anyway, how often you guys call me a gay? "Four discards the current view of a fourth friend was actually laughing at him

-o-

Four threw his body on the mattress. Release tired after the move all day. He thought of his friend's words earlier. He was tired referred to as a gay. He wants to prove to everyone that he is not gay. But how? It was a difficult thing. Many girls who are interested and tried to flirt him. But he wasn't interested in any of them. He only interested in a girl who is now no longer possible he can get.

In the middle his thought, there incoming email. Four hands grabbed his cell phone which is located above the nightstand. a smile on his face at the sight of identification listed on the phone. Tris.

 _Hallo Four_

 _I hadn't been in touch. A lot going on here. Oh yes, my grandmother had recovered three weeks ago and I broke up with Peter a week thereafter. H's really a jerk. Anyway, I've received a package from you. I really like. You're familiar with the true taste. But you have to stop sending me gifts, you'd better send it to a girl you like. Oh sorry, I forgot, you're a gay. Ha ha ha kidding. When are you going to bare that label huh?_

 _You know what? Tomorrow I'm going back to Chicago! Yuhhuuu. Pick me up at the airport at 8 am. Don't tell the others. I want this to be a surprise._

-o-

Alarm above the nightstand kept ringing since 40 minutes ago. Four feel disturbed. He tried to grab it and turn off the alarm. He was confused why he set an alarm in the holidays. Tris, it's because of Tris. His eyes flew open as he knew that he had been late 30 minutes. He rushed to the bathroom and took a short shower

After a short shower, he immediately dressed. he went to the kitchen and get a glass of water. Stupid! Why does he forget that he had to pick Tris at the airport?

"Oh shit!" His car keys couldn't be found. He explored his apartment. He was frustrated. Now he was already too late. Suddenly there came a knock on the door. He walked to the door and opened it. Tris stand up with a suitcase beside her and put a frown.

"Sorry," four pleaded.

"I hate your habit!"

Four lead Tris entrance to his apartment and sat her on the edge of the sofa.

"You said that you broke up with Peter. I thought your relationship will be fine. You say that Peter was the best man you've ever met. " Tris regret sentences she had ever spoken to Four.

"I do not expect that." Tris start to cry.

"Don't cry, you look like a little kid." Four hugged her. He let Tris soiling his shirt, he didn't object to it.

"You don't understand."

"Of course, I understand and I've been there. You see, I did not cry like you. "With teary eyes staring intensely Tris Four face. She did see most injured, the other half is hidden by Four.

"I hid it for years and it is ...," Four suddenly have a full view of curious on Tris' face.

"You told about your feel for boy or girl?" said Tris who tried to joke.

Four eyebrows puckered respond to spontaneous questions from Tris. "What the hell!" he demanded, shifting his chair closer. "You think I'm really gay?"

Tris nodded.

"Anyway, I don't want to share it with anyone."

"Including me?" Tris asked in disbelief.

"Of course, you're heartbroken."

"You cheat, I tell you anything. But you keep a secret from me. "Tris wipe a tear that hangs in her eyes, trying to smile for Four."Anyway, I'm not heartbroken, you just reminded me about it. "

"Later, I'll tell you if I managed to approach her."

"I would be told to go first?"

"Yes" and a big smile plastered on her face.

-o-

Four cars parked near Zeke. He knew his friends were waiting inside. Tris and Four out of the car and walked into the café. after entering the cafe, they saw a fourth friend who was busy talking.

"Ready?" Tris grimace.

They walked to the table that they use to gather. Tris running behind Four muscular body, hoping her friend can't see her.

"Hey guys!" The four of them turned toward Four and was surprised when it saw a girl coming out from behind Four.

"Trisss ! Oh My God. "The girls screamed excited.

They gave Tris very tight bear hug. That make sense. They didn't see her for 6 months.

"Guys, I can't breathe." They immediately let go of her arms. Tris tried to take in oxygen and catch her breath.

"Oh my sweet Tris, you didn't grow taller."

"Last we met, our body has stopped growing. So my height remains the same. You idiot."

-o-

"There is a new year party."

Shauna obviously wants to say that if she wants to invite Four and Tris come to the party even thoughs he knew that if they can't come individually. New Year party will be fulfilled by the couple or single person who is ready to pair. There will be a moment of the most anticipated, which is exactly 1 hour before the New Year, in which singles will bring people on stage and likes to express his feelings. The event managed to tie up a lot of lovers.

"I don't want to come." Said Four forthright.

"It's because you do not have a date." Said Zeke cynical "Come on, the party is still one more week. You still have time to find a partner. "

"I don't want to come too." Said Tris tried to prevent the boys quarrel.

"Why? You should come. I believe that there will be dozens of young men who wanted to express his feelings to you. You do not want to like Four, right? "Tris laughing because she knew exactly what was delivered Shauna.

"Do not call him gay. Four had a special person and I think she's a woman. "

"Really?" Marlene responded with enthusiasm. "You'd better explain it to us!" She told Four.

"I just don't being told, especially you." Tris looked Four who had no intention of saying anything.

Shauna freshly caught sentence Tris said earlier, "Do you even more special in Four's eyes?" Said Shauna whispered.

Unexpectedly, Four and Tris both turned and looked at each other. Tris blinked while Four only frowned. After a long stare at each other, Tris felt stung by a foreign feeling. Tris immediately looked away and tried to paint a silly face. "You're wrong," said Tris denied and laughed dryly.

-o-

Four and Tris finally decided to come to the party like lovers. However, when her friends were dancing, Four or Tris stuck in awkwardness. Each other carrying a glass of champagne and the occasionally sip it. When the song with a slow rhythm playing, Four braced himself invited Tris to dance.

"You want to dance?" Tris briefly turned and blinked. There is a pseudo-red painted on Tris's cheek.

"Dance with me" four repeated his invitation.

A smile plastered on Tris's face. Tris nodded and Four took her to the dance floor. Tris's relax directly when Four wrapped his hands around her hips. Tris linked her arms around his neck. Four sudden faint when Tris hands touch his chest. Tris could feel his heartbeat beating increasingly.

"You look beautiful." The sentence was torn out. Tris look beautiful with thin makeup. Four admits her friend beauty. Four have to question the common sense of Peter having been turned away from the nymph as beautiful as Tris.

Tris immediately flushed cheeks. "You also look cool."

"You've opened my gift?"

Tris remembered if this morning she received a shipment from Four. A gift wrapped neatly plus gold ribbon that makes the gift look nice. But unfortunately, she has not opened it.

Tris shook her head. "Not yet," she said. "Why did you send it by courier? I've not been out of town again, you can go to my apartment. "

"You have to open it." Tris nodded with a smile. Both had paused for a moment. Tris does seem to enjoy her dance with Four. But the pleasure was ended when the host started the show silly. Four also invites Tris out of the club and walk around enjoying the night air. Step they stopped at the corner of a park bench where there could enjoy the fireworks the New Year.

Tris comfortably rested her head on Four's shoulder. Four was still stroking and feel the softness of Tris's hair. Four occasional inhaling the soothing scent from her hair. Keep him drugged by that girl.

All of this is foreign to Four. A feeling of comfort and quiet this is rarely he got from someone. Only Tris. And he liked it."Tris," he called softly without hope if Tris respond him.

"Hmm?" Tris looked up and staring at Four

"I really like you," He said very softly.

"What?" Tris just want to make sure what she had just heard.

Four immediately shook his head. Secretly grateful Tris didn't hear what he said. But, he can't denied if he felt a little disappointed. "It's nothing" his eyes turned back to the front.

"Don't act like that, I just wanted to make sure." Four looked back at Tris face is decorated with a small smile.

"Me too" tris said softly. Four touch her face, bringing it closer until their lips met. They share a long slow kiss with full of love. Their lips continued to move in rhythm, without feeling awkward. As they often do that. The kiss ended when the sound of fireworks. They both shared a small smile. Four put his arm around Tris's shoulders, pulled her close. Tris head leaning on the shoulder Four. Sitting on a bench enjoyed their New Year's fireworks as a couple.

-o-

Thank you for the readers. You are meant to me.

See you in another chance.

Happy New Year

xoxo


End file.
